


The Halloween Party

by SantaBaby



Series: Sherlock And John’s Special Holidays [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween parties, Jealous!John, M/M, naughty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John attend a Halloween party and John gets jealous when Sherlock is hit on by another man. Sherlock has to convince John he loves him, and he does very well.





	The Halloween Party

Mrs. Hudson smiled. Sherlock had actually dressed up for the party! His curls were covered by a black pirate hat. His dark blue coat was clasped together by silver buttons. His black boots were shining and he looked just like a villainous pirate. 

“You look great, Sherlock,” She complimented. 

He smirked. “Thank you.” He turned down the hallway. “John,” He called. 

John’s door opened and he strutted down the hall. His royal red coat was complimented with golden badges. His blonde hair was combed and and neat. He grinned at Sherlock. “Happy Halloween, Sherlock. Ready to go?” He asked. Sherlock nodded and linked his arms with John’s. 

“Goodnight Mrs. Hudson. John and I should be home by midnight,” He said. He opened the door and let John out first. 

“Goodbye Mrs. Hudson,” John said as the door closed. 

The two men arrived at the house. It was big and grand. As well as creepy. The black paint made it blend into the night and Sherlock took a moment to observe the many decorations hanging on the fence. He led John to the door and knocked. 

A lady in a red dress and devil horns opened the door. “Ah yes, Dr. Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes,” She greeted. “Come on in, come on in,” She insisted. They entered and the lady closed the door. 

Ms.Harris was a client of theirs and they’d cleared her name. She was thankful and decided to invite them over for her annual Halloween party. 

“The lunch is over there and the bathrooms are that way,” She informed them. The men nodded and made their way over to a clearing in the room. 

“Oh, Sherlock, look. It’s Greg,” John pointed to a man standing by the punch bowl. 

Sherlock was about to ask who Greg was when he spotted him. “Ah yes, Greg,” He agreed.

John led him over to the man and smiled. “Greg!” He exclaimed. 

Lestrade turned to see the two men. “John. Sherlock,” He greeted. John hugged him and Sherlock smiled. “It’s nice to see you two. I assume Sadie was one of your clients,” He said. 

“Obviously,” Sherlock muttered. John squeezed his arm in warning. “Yes,” Sherlock said through clenched teeth. 

A woman called Lestrade over and he dismissed himself. “It was nice to see you two. Happy Halloween,” He wished. 

When Lestrade was gone, Sherlock pulled his arms out of John’s. “There are so many people here. Why do people do this?” He asked. 

John chuckled. “Well, I guess because they want to have fun,” He said. Sherlock nodded and looked over at the punch bowl. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asked. John nodded and Sherlock went to get him a cup. Sherlock filled the cup to the brim with red liquid and made his way back to John. 

Unfortunately, he was stopped. “Hey bright eyes. What do you say we dance and then go back to my flat? We can have our very own costume party. What do you say? Want to come have some fun at the Affleck flat?” He flirted. He set his hand on his hip and big his lip. 

Sherlock scoffed. “No,” He declined and brushed past the man. But he didn’t give up so easily. 

“Oh, come on. What if I show some moves?” He asked. The man danced seductively and winked at Sherlock. “What do you think now?” He asked, running a hand through his long hair.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “No,” He said again.

The man looked up at him with two big hungry eyes. “Oh, come on. I’m sure whoever you came here with can’t give you as good a time that I can. Just let me prove it.” The man took a step towards Sherlock and smirked.

Right at that moment, John appeared next to Sherlock. “Hello there love,” He greeted. He pulled Sherlock down to his level and kissed him. John pulled away and smirked at the man. “Who are you?” He asked rudely. 

“I’m, I’m... Nobody,” He said before retreating away.

John scoffed and looked up at Sherlock. “What was that?” He asked. 

“What?” Sherlock asked innocently. 

“ _That_ ,” John growled. 

“John, it was just a teenager looking to snog,” Sherlock explained. 

John glared for a second before Sherlock set his hand under his chin. “John,” He whispered. John glared up at him. “I’m only yours John,” He said.

John arched his eyebrow. “Really?” 

Sherlock nodded. He kissed his cheek and whispered into John’s ear. “ _Only yours_ ,” He said. 

John opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock bit his lip gently and rested his hand on the back of John’s neck. “Sherlock,” John murmured. Sherlock kissed him again and tugged on John’s sleeves. 

“Perhaps we should go home,” He suggested. John agreed and took Sherlock’s hands in his. He led him to the door when Ms.Harris spotted them. 

“Oh. Are you you two leaving already?” She asked.

John nodded. “Sherlock got a call from his brother saying he needs us for a case,” John lied.

Ms.Harris nodded. “Tell Mycroft I said hi,” She requested. Ms.Harris had met Mycroft once and thought he was brilliant. Now, she wished him a hello whenever she heard about him. 

John nodded and led Sherlock outside. They walked down the yard to the road. Sherlock caught a cab and practically shoved John inside. 

When they were both buckled up, Sherlock pulled John close and kissed him. They made out like rowdy teenagers in the cab all the way to Baker Street. 

Sherlock unlocked the door and led John to his room. They crashed onto the bed and continued kissing. John tore off Sherlock’s coat and threw his hat away. Sherlock slipped John’s coat off and tossed it to the ground.

Sherlock bit John’s lower lip and slipped his tongue through the small opening in John’s mouth. He spread his legs into a V-position and jookef his legs around John’s knees. He pushed up and John moaned at the persistent bulge in Sherlock’s trousers. “Sherlock,” He moaned.

John’s breath caught in his throat when Sherlock tugged at his trousers. He pulled John’s shoes off and then pulled off his trousers. Sherlock groped at John’s bulge and he moaned again.

John tore Sherlock’s boots off and ripped off his trousers. “Sherlock, I hope you know I was worried. I thought you were going to leave me,” He said. John gently bit Sherlock’s ear. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. Okay?” 

“Yes sir,” Sherlock said. He grabbed John’s bulge again and inhaled sharply when John moaned. He loved hearing John moan. It made him so hard and eager. 

Sherlock allowed John to tear off his shirt, bursting a few of the buttons. When John was jealous, he got lustful and wanted to prove himself to Sherlock. That he was better than whoever had tried to get Sherlock. And Sherlock had _no_  protests. 

When Sherlock was in nothing but his black pants, John slipped a hand down his pants and grabbed his erection. Sherlock moaned and bit his lip. 

John pumped his hand slowly, getting a feel for all of Sherlock. Sherlock moaned again when John sped up his pace by the littlest bit. “John. You best not tease me,” He threatened. John smirked and pulled Sherlock’s pants down. He wiggled out of them and kicked them to the floor.

Sherlock’s prick stood up and John wrapped his entire hand around it. Without any words, he took Sherlock into his mouth and sucked. Sherlock’s moan reverberated in his cock and vibrated in John’s mouth. John sucked again and felt the same vibration. He sucked, harder this time. Sherlock’s moans urged him in and he pumped with his hand as he sucked. 

“God, John” Sherlock moaned. John opened his mouth slightly bigger and took in more of Sherlock. He felt a slight press at the back of his throat and moaned, just to mess with Sherlock. It worked. Sherlock groaned as he felt his cock vibrate with John’s moans. “John!” He cried. John squeezed his hand tighter and sucked harder. “John!” Sherlock moaned.

Sherlock knew how close he was but decided to let John figure it out for himself. John knew Sherlock was close too. They’d shagged too many times for him not to recognize the strangled moans Sherlock made when he was about to ejaculate. 

John let his hand trail down Sherlock’s arse until he reached his hole. The tight, clenched muscle wasn’t ready for John’s touch and Sherlock moaned, practically shouted John’s name, when he tickled it. Sherlock came almost immediately, filling John’s mouth. John swallowed all of it.

Sherlock moaned once more and exhaled shakily. John smiled and rested on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock exhaled once more before kissing John’s hair. He kissed John’s ear next and then his cheek, careful to avoid his mouth. He kissed everywhere on his face, except his mouth.

John smiled and shifted so Sherlock had more options. Sherlock ran a finger over John’s nipple and kissed his neck. “I love you,” He whispered. Sherlock kissed John’s neck once more and ran his hand down John’s back. He set his hands on John’s hips and adjusted the smaller man on top of him. Now, John’s erection was in line with Sherlock’s cock. He kissed John’s neck again. “I love you,” Sherlock repeated. 

John looked up at him. A small smirk played on his lips. “Prove it,” He said. Sherlock smiled and kissed John’s neck. He gripped onto John’s hips as he slowly entered and then pulled out. He made sure John was fully ready before entering fully. “Yes, Sherlock. Just do it,” John demanded. Sherlock smirked and entered. “Oh, Sherlock...” John moaned. Sherlock thrusted with an unmeasured power and listened to John’s moans. “Sher,” His moans stopped him from talking.

Sherlock thrust again and smirked when John cursed. “Fuck, Sherlock! Jesus Christ!” John tried not to swear but it didn’t matter when they were in bed. There, his swears were appreciated. 

Sherlock times his thrusts carefully, so that, with each pound, John would get tremendously closer to his orgasm.

And it worked. John felt the hot ball curl in his stomach and warmed Sherlock. “I’m-I’m close, Sherlock. Damn, I’m close,” John groaned. Sherlock acknowledged John’s warning and continued pounding into him. “Jesus,” John cried. His orgasm caused white streams of semen to color Sherlock’s hips and stomach white. 

John groaned and collapsed ot o the younger man. Sherlock kept his connection with John for a little while longer but eventually pulled out and let his head rest on his pillows. 

“That was- Shh. You don’t need to say anything. You’ve already expressed your amazement using every word known to the English language,” John said, interrupting Sherlock. Sherlock shut up and kissed John’s head. “Happy Halloween?” He asked cautiously. 

John smiled. “Happy Halloween.” He kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “Goodnight Sherlock.”

Sherlock cuddled his lover. “Goodnight John.”


End file.
